This invention relates to a sample vial and more particularly to such a vial for use in comminuting samples for spectrochemical analysis.
The effects of particle size, shape, hardness and distribution are influential to the quantitative analysis of powdered samples by spectroscopy techniques. One of the easiest and most experienced method to reduce these variables to a minimizing effect is by comminution of all particles to a uniform micron size. Conventional methods of grinding are incapable of producing micron size particles and are ineffective in reducing particle size to levels where sample differences are insignificant.
In order to provide a proper particle size various devices known as micronizing mills have been developed to improve the prior art techniques. In such devices a sample of material is placed in a vial and the vial is positioned between a mechanical device such as a vise or jaws and is vibrated in an oscillatory mode. Inside the vial there is included a pestle which may be a one or more metal or plastic elements such as spherical members. As the vial is vibrated the pestle moves within the vial to impact and crush or grind the sample. In this manner the resultant samples are suitable for use in X-ray diffraction analysis, X-ray fluorescent analysis, infrared analysis and other applications as well.
In regard to operating with such devices one requires a reliable and efficient vial or container to hold the sample and the pestle. In this manner the vial should be capable of withstanding relatively high impact forces which are produced during the oscillatory mode which accelerates the pestle at high speed thereby producing high momentum and large forces. The vial should be economical to construct while providing means to enable the same to be easily placed and held within a sample grinder or micronizing mill.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sample vial for comminuting and blending powdered and liquid samples for spectrochemical analysis.